


Trust Me

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinda sad?, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: And he followed him, up off the couch and out the door, with no thought of where they were going."You're good for me. The best. Just trust me, angel."





	Trust Me

It felt nothing like he thought it would. 

Loving Luke from across a stage, from across the planet.  
It made his heart race and his eyes burn, and he poured everything he had into his drum kit. 

He missed the way that Luke’s hands fit into his, the way his nose tilted up ever so slightly, how the blue of his eyes made everything else seem dark.  
He missed Luke, even though they now sat just feet away from each other.

It was quiet. Luke was staring at the floor between his feet, and Ashton watched with something akin to fascination.  
“Stop staring at me.” 

The sound of his voice caught Ashton off guard, eyes casting off to the side only to see a look of mild concern crossing Calum’s face. 

It wasn’t long before his eyes drifted back to Luke. Yet, they were met with intense blue and what felt like a daydream.  
After what felt like an eternity, Ashton stood, snatched his keys off the table near the door and stepped out into the night. 

Luke wasn’t far behind, something that felt like a hook was dragging him alone behind the drummer and he wanted nothing more than to follow him. 

The moon was high and glowing brightly, clouds nonexistent as Ashton made his way to the car.  
“Where we going?” 

Luke’s question was met with silence and he climbed in the car without another word.  
They drove with the windows down, wind whipping Luke’s curls around his face in a way that Ashton found sinful. 

Ashton’s apartment wasn’t far from the studio, and he drove fast. 

He stepped out of the car with one last glance at a moon that had been feeding him encouragement, and took long strides up to his door with Luke at his heels. 

The door hasn’t closed behind them and Luke was already talking, pressing closer to him in each second that passed.

“I miss you. I just did it to make you jealous, I swear-“  
Luke’s voice had risen a few octaves, and the fear in his eyes made Ashton want to drown in them. 

“It doesn’t matter, Lucas.”  
Ashton turned from him then, and the choked sound that Luke made felt like a part of him starting to die. 

“It does matter! You’re mad at me.” He was whining like a child and he knew it, but he didn’t care. Ashton’s hazel eyes were so cold, picking him apart while he watched him. 

“I wanted you to pay attention to me!” Luke’s voice cracked like a whip and Ashton spun to face him with fire in his eyes.  
“I felt ignored by you and every time I tried to mention it, you brushed me off.” 

Ashton regretted the words he said to Luke next before they had even left his mouth.  
“You’re an attention whore, Luke. Maybe if you weren’t so fucking dependent on other’s opinions, you wouldn’t have needed me to guide you away from almost kissing him.” 

The blue of Luke’s eyes watered.  
“I wouldn’t have gone that far, and you know it.” His voice was wavering and Ashton could almost feel his hurt from where he stood. 

“I don’t.” 

The tears that Luke was desperately trying to fight were winning, vibrating his shoulders.  
“Do you think I’m a whore?” 

Ashton has known as the world left his mouth that Luke would latch on to it, but the anger coursing through his veins was blinding and all he could see was Luke’s lips pressed against the ear of a stranger in a bar. 

“You thrive on making people want you.”  
Ashton shook his head, turning to walk away again. 

“I just want you to want me.” 

Luke was following him again, long legs carrying him quickly. “It’s only ever been you.” 

Ashton wanted to believe him. He loved Luke, loved him wholeheartedly, with everything that he had.  
Yet, this insecurity, this neediness and constant reassurance was exhausting him. 

“You know that I want you. It’s been years. Stop playing games with me.”  
The tone of his voice was colder than Luke knew what to do with and the sob that rose in him was an indication of his loss for words. 

They stood facing each other in Ashton’s bedroom. Luke took off his jacket and laid it out in the bed, trying to calm his breathing.  
“Sometimes it feels like you don’t.” 

Ashton reached out this time, thumb wiping away stray tears and he could feel Luke preen under the touch.  
“Just trust me enough to know that I do.” 

The sign was subtle, but it made Luke’s knees buckle as he recognized it. He knelt, watery blue eyes staring up at Ashton with so much adoration that it made everything feel electric.  
Ashton continued to wipe away tears but said nothing until Luke looked away. 

“I’m bad.” It was the ghost of a whisper squeezed through clenched teeth. 

Ashton heard it.  
“Luke.” His voice was sharp, and the sound made sad blue eyes widen as they snapped back to him.  
“You’re good.” 

Ashton’s hands wandered to tangle into golden curls.  
“You’re very good for me. The best.” 

He sealed the line with a kiss, leaning down to Luke’s level.  
“Just trust me, angel.”


End file.
